Apathy's Child...
by Final-Fiction
Summary: YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY X GUY ROMANCE! Trunks and Gohan Yaoi tale. Short and sweet.


WARNINGS  
  
This is Shonen-ai wit some graphic MALE X MALE imagery. If you got a problem with it, DON'T READ IT!  
  
Only for ages 15 PLUS dependant on yor maturity. Any comments please to defiantchocobohotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
Apathys Child.  
  
It had been a nearly a year since the whole android thing. Torankusu had not forgotten his mentor, how could he?  
  
The way he'd felt had been more than a feeling of brotherliness love? He wasn't sure. He'd often lie alone, thinking to himself,   
  
gazing longingly at the evening sky hoping that maybe, just maybe, Gohan-Chan would return.   
  
HIS Gohan-Chan. The Gohan-Chan he missed so dearly. Tora had done all he could to avenge Gohan, yet nothing seemed enough. The plans for the time capsule still existed though. That could work to his advantage.   
  
THAT'S IT! Rebuild the time capsule! Tora's heart jumped double time as he though about meeting dear Gohan again, since, Gohan would be around his age now in the opposing time stream. This was too perfect! He still had a chance to tell Gohan how he felt...and maybe show him too.  
  
6 months later in the future stream...  
  
Gohan-Chan, I promise I'll do my best to show you how I feel I've waited so long Tora looked longingly at a photograph of he and Gohan, a single tear snaked down his cheek and dripped from his chin. Tora had quite successfully rebuilt the time capsule, much against Buruma's wishes, but it was his life now and she wasn't going to stop him from the thing he wanted most in the world.  
  
Tora ran hastily through a check list to make fully sure he would get to Gohan alive, he couldn't struggle this far just to end up dead at Gohan-Chan's feet.  
  
"Kaasan? I'm done checking everything, after I eat, I want you to launch me please."  
  
"Tora-Chan, are you sure you wanna go through with this?"  
  
Tora glanced at his mother than at a photograph of Gohan he carried around with him in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure and I promise I'll come back alive, ok?"  
  
Bururma let out a sigh and smiled vaguely to her son. "Ok, we call it thirty minutes before departure."  
  
At the dinner table, Tora was in an unbelievable rush as he nearly choked on a mouthful of rice. Bururma watched and giggled childishly as her son downed a cup of hot coffee to try and clear his throat. He scowled at her and blushed with embarrassment. But all he could really think of was Gohan. Dear Gohan-Chan.  
  
"Kaasan, let's go now, I don't much feel like eating."  
  
"You mean you're impatient to meet Son Gohan-Kun, right?"  
  
" Let's go. I just want to get there, then get back, the sooner the better. I didn't come this far for nothing."  
  
Bururma nodded understandingly and together they walked to the launch pad of the time capsule. Tora hopped readily into the pilot's seat and strapped himself in, pulling down the glass dome and double-checking the co- ordinates of his destination.  
  
"Good bye Kaasan, I'll return soon, I promise." Tora waved as Bururma set the computers. She glanced up at him for a moment and waved, calling to him, "Later son! Say Hi to Son-Kun for me!"  
  
Tora waved and faded out as the time capsule flashed out into another dimension of time.  
  
Good luck son, tell him how you feel. Return happy.   
  
Meanwhile in the present timeline...  
  
Gohan was very much still a student even with his teaching profession. He'd always done as his mother had asked, Chichi had put a lot of pressure on him to get where he was, even with a wife and a child to look after. Yet, he missed his friend Torankusu, a whole year, and no news from his future best friend. The Torankusu of this time was always too busy, looking after Pan and Bura, and of course leading Goten, Tora and Goten of his world were close, very close, there was no room for him no matter how much he wanted it.  
  
Tora Tora Tora why don't you notice I want to be more than just your friend? Surely the way I fawn over you is enough to catch your attention? Is Goten really that distracting?  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the edge of his bed. A serge of strong light seeped through the crack in the curtains, and yet, it was the late evening outside, and his room wasn't near any roads? Couldn't be Bejiita-sama's car headlights, he wasn't much of a driver but, he never drove around this side of the capsule house. How strange.  
  
Tora stretched out and yawned; he ached from sitting down for so long in the same position. He suddenly jumped, almost hitting his head on the top of the glass dome as he realised just where he was --- Son Gohan's home!!   
  
Gohan, I waited so long for this, don't disappoint me now./i  
  
He opened the glass dome of the capsule and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground, toes first. A look of such joy came over his face as he looked up to the window only to see Gohan's silhouette. Eagerly, Tora rose from the grassy ground and levitated up to Gohan's window, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply as he looked at the stars, wishing for some company other his little brother and his bitchy wife'He leant is chin on his hand, his elbow on the windowpane. He closed his eyes.  
  
Something happen... Oh Tora, is my brother really worth more than me? Am I really that unengaging? sighs I care so much for you. Please see that.  
  
Tora's heart skipped a beat as he came across Gohan's sombre face, his eyes closed, his face such a beautiful picture, just as the day he had died in Tora's time.  
  
" Gohan-Chan Sensei..." Tora's soft whispers slipped carefully from his lips, so he didn't startle his idol. Gohan partially opened his eyes. Tora-Chan?   
  
"Tora-Chan? Mirai-sama?" Gohan didn't believe it at first. Was someone playing a joke on him? Was this a dream? Tora couldn't just appear as he asked him to subconsciously.  
  
"Gohan-Chan, I missed you so much."  
  
Tora reached out and hand and cupped Gohan's cheek.  
  
"Tora-Chan, why did you come back? You're mother needs you, Bururma!"  
  
Tora came in closer, sweeping in carefully through the window to sit next to Gohan. His hand still on Gohan's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. His eyes met with Gohans, as if to tell him he didn't care.  
  
"Gohan-Chan, I came back for you'I want to tell you something .I tried so hard the last time I was in this world, but I couldn't, my pride and the fear you didn't care for me kept stopping me. But now I realise I don't care, I just have to tell you..."  
  
Gohan came in closer to Tora, his hand reaching out to caress his neck.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that..."  
  
Tora took a staggered breath, and peered behind Gohan for a moment, he couldn't tell him when Videru was around.  
  
"Gohan-Chan? Is Videru in?" Tora looked anxious, he had to tell Gohan, he couldn't wait any longer, but if Videru walked in, it could do too much damage. Gohan shook his head.   
  
"Nu-uh, just you, and I." Gohan smiled smugly as if to suggest something to Tora. Tora's heart began to race, what did he have in mind?  
  
"Gohan-Chan ¦I, I need to tell you that, um, that I love you..." Tora looked at the floor to hide his flushed cheeks. Gohan gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Tora-Chan loved him!? Was this real? Oh please let it be! Gohan's eyes began to tear up, slowly they snaked down his cheeks, he was overwhelmed with a sense of passion and happiness. He'd waited for ever to hear Tora-Chan say that.  
  
"But.. this is my last chance to tell you. The time machine has to be destroyed, this is the last time I'll ever see you. Ever. I don't want you to leave Videru, you must care for her but, please, for one day just be mine again, please Gohan-sensai... Oh Gohan-Chan, don't be mad, I can help it..." Tora looked up to Gohan with pleading eyes rapidly filling with salty tears, but, instead of being met by angry eyes, he was greeted with tearful eyes, and warm smile.  
  
"Tora-koi, I've waited so long to hear that from you, I didn't know if you cared that way or not, I'm just so happy you do." Gohan reached for Tora's waist, and gently gripping the small Semi-Saiya-jin's body, he brought Tora close to him and softly brushed the tip of his tongue vertically over the fellow Saiya-jin's lips. Tora blushed wildly. He couldn't resist the invite open to him, it was too appealing. He opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue out, drawing Gohan's in. Gohan closed his eyes as Tora sensually nibbled on the tip of his tongue, this felt wonderful.  
  
Gohan lifted the little Saiya-jin off of the windowpane and sat him onto the bed, leaning closer to him, letting his tongue explore the depths of Tora's mouth. Tora felt his body heat rising, this felt so good. It wasn't like the cheap love the village girls of his time offered. This was meaningful. Tora ran his hand down Gohan's thigh, gripping the hem of his shirt; he tugged at it until it lifted over his head. Gohan softly purred, he smiled inwardly and ran his hands under Tora's tank-shirt, caressing his flat stomach and his smooth chest, before hastily removing his shirt and throwing it onto the floor along side his own shirt. Tora grinned as he leant against Gohan and started so softly kiss and suck on his neck, listening to Gohan's gentle moans. Gohan rolled his head back and to one side so Tora could better reach his neck. Meantime, Tora ran a hand down Gohan's torso, his finger trailing the centre line of Gohan's body, and circling his belly button.   
  
Gohan purred, this was highly pleasurable, not even Videru was this good'Tora moved his hand down further, unzipping the fly of Gohans pants and slipping his hand down. Gohan gasped suddenly, this felt too good. He softly moaned as Tora stroked and caressed up and down. Gohan couldn't stand up any longer and fell closer to Tora who sat on the bed just bellow him, the pleasure was too much for him and he against Tora. Tora's grin seemed sly, and cunning, and is if to say; I have something for you.  
  
Gohan pushed Tora down so he lay on the bed as Gohan straddled his waist, undoing his fly. Tora's eyes widened a little as Gohan returned the groping hat Tora had treated him to. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he closed them and let out a wildly pleasurable cry, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Gohan rose up a little pulled down Tora's pants, then his own, Tora grinning all the while.  
  
"Gohan-Koi, I didn't realise you were the leadership type?"  
  
Gohan leant down and brushed his cheek against Tora's as he whispered sweetly into his ear; "Oh, Tora-Koi, you know I'm full of surprises."  
  
Gohan grinned and began to nibble on Tora's earlobe, Tora letting out a slight moan at the feeling of Gohan's tongue lashing at his ear while his teeth gently gnaw on the soft skin of his lobe. Tora reached down and tugged at Gohan's boxer shorts, pulling them down slowly. Gohan's grin widened as he returned the gesture and slid Tora's underwear down from his thighs and then threw them to the floor along side his own.  
  
Gohan held Tora closely and whispered deeply into his ear, "Are you sure you want to continue?"  
  
"Of course I do! Please Gohan-Koi, don't stop this far in, I want to get all the way through."  
  
Gohan smiled and deeply kissed him while in a tight embrace. He moved around slightly, and nudged Tora, murmuring to him, "Back, or front?"  
  
"Which ever you prefer." Tora grinned. He didn't care which side, just as long as it was A side. Gohan caressed the tiny Saiya-jin's tummy as he spread his legs apart and raised them onto his shoulders. Tora took a deep breath, his cheeks pink with heat. Gohan moved in closer and slide his length slowly into Tora, listening to the moans of ecstasy he produced, forget the pain, the pleasure outweighed it incredibly.  
  
"Gohan-Chan!" Tora cried pleasurably, tears trickling gently down his cheeks, his adrenaline racing with each movement made. Gohan smiled, his eyes closed as he began to thrust, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster; Tora's moans getting louder and more intense.  
  
Gohan couldn't hold off for any longer and climaxed deep inside Tora, his cry deep and long. Tora arched his back upwards with the feeling flowing inside of him, moving all around his veins and body parts, his own climax suddenly spilling from him, all over his lower torso and tummy.  
  
He looked up at Gohan who looked tired and lax.  
  
"Gohan-Koi..."  
  
Gohan took a sharp breath as he slid his length from Tora and fell back down onto the bed. Tora moved in and lay close next to Gohan. "Gohan-koi, you gave me more than I dreamed, thank you."  
  
Tora rested his arms around Gohan, one on his chest, the other around the back of his neck, his head pressed against his shoulder close to his neck. Gohan returned the gestures of affection by holding the small Saiya-jin close to his chest with one arm wrapped around the back of his shoulders, the other pulling him in close around his waist.  
  
"I missed you so much Gohan-Chan. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Tora-Chan. I can't go back with you your world though, I want to, but Videru and Goten-kun need me."  
  
A tear trickled down Tora's cheek. Heart broken.  
  
" Understand Gohan-Chan." It was stupid of me to even think you could leave this time...  
  
Gohan handed Tora his underwear and grinned, "Tora-Chan, if you need me, my boxer shorts will keep you in good mind."  
  
Tora laughed softly and deeply kissed Gohan. That night was the answer to all Tora's wildest dreams, and Gohan's hopes. Never to be forgotten.  
  
"Goodnight Gohan-Chan."  
  
"Sleep well Tora-koi."  
  
Next morning, Gohan stretched out, he was still a little strained after the night before. That night was wonderful. Tora was so sensual and kind, soft and gentle unlike any other lover he'd ever had it felt great. He peered around the room. It was a mess. Dirty clothes, bed sheets, and, oh no. Tora- Chan??? Gohan glanced around.  
  
Maybe he's in the shower? Gohan opened the shower door; there was a wet towel on the floor. But, no Tora-Chan. Maybe he's downstairs eating?   
  
Gohan called down for Tora, but no reply came, it was silent. Not even Goten was in because he was staying at Tora's place, the Tora of this resent time. Confused and slightly upset, Gohan walked back into his bedroom only to notice a sheet of paper on the desk by the bed. It read;  
  
Gohan-Koi, thank you for last night, it was wonderful, more than I could have ever hoped for. You brought happiness back into my life after the Gohan of my time was killed. I can't thank you enough. I'm leaving this message because I couldn't bear to leave this time with you wishing me goodbye, I can't bare to leave you, but I have to for my mother, my world of apathy, and my world of nothing that I have to restore. Kaasan needs me far more than you do, but I know that you'll forgive me. I love you Gohan-koi. Thank you for so much.  
  
Signed --- Torankusu Buriefs, no Mirai.   
  
He's gone. But I know he loves me, I understand your situation Tora, and I will never forget you. I love you Tora-Chan. MY Torankusu-koi. Torankusu no Mirai.   
  
"Good bye Tora-Chan."  
  
He knew he loved him. He also knew he'd never be coming back. He stared longingly at the dawn sky, the horizon stained wth reds, purples and pinks. Gohan galnced again at the letter. Shedding a siingle tear he slipped it into a drawer. Torankusu has onl had his interests in mind. Trunks of this timeline was involved with Goten behind closed doors. He'd never get a chance to love Torankusu again.   
  
At least, he pondered, Videru and my child would have a father. Torankusu has no-one anymore.  
  
In a night sky, in another timelime, a young lavander haired boy cries. He plays a flute and sings sad songs about days gone by, about lost family and lost love. The stars twinkle in time, but which time no-one knows. Is it the same sky?   
  
THE END


End file.
